


Fireworks

by tealcoloredtrash



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canonically Vague, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of the other theives, Pining, Yusuke's being gay, just wanted to write this so lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealcoloredtrash/pseuds/tealcoloredtrash
Summary: Yusuke doesnt realize how hard it is to paint by himself now. Luckily, with a bit of contemplation, Yusuke gets some ideas.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, had to write something for my Eng class and thought it worked well for Shukita so yanno lol
> 
> Not really during any palaces so but just happens i guess

It wasn’t apparent just how difficult it was to return to the easel after Yusuke had gained proper freedom from his previous home. He thought it would be easy, now without that presence staring down on him and forcing his hands to work against his heart. Now he was away from his old guardian, though whether that was a good thing or not he couldn’t tell. Here he was, freed from doing another’s bidding, and yet he felt empty, no thoughts to grace his mind. The canvas on the easel was clean, but now had a bit of dust covering it from sitting out for a day or two, and Yusuke couldn’t find himself able to do much about it.  
A week has passed now, and there the easel sat still in his room. Yusuke had told himself he would find something to paint, even something simple so he didn’t have to see the blank piece stare back at him, however his mind and body drifted elsewhere throughout the week. Instead of being in his school dorms or drawing as he intended, he found himself enjoying outings with some newly acquiesced friends. They had gone to a firework festival on Wednesday, a place he had no plans of visiting on his own but was able to view it because of them. Well, maybe not ‘them’, more so ‘him’.

It wasn’t Yusukes’s idea to go, originally that is. Ann had brought it up with Makoto originally, the rest of the group agreeing with Yusuke just going with the flow. He wasn’t sure if it would be an event he would favor but Akira had assured him it would be fun. Considering the things Akira had done for him, he had no reason to doubt it. Boy was he glad he didn’t.

In truth, Yusuke found that the festival was incredibly enjoyable, albeit too loud for him. To dress in a yukata for the night was even amusing. Though it was a hassle to get dressed in, he couldn’t help but feel a bit special in such traditional attire, though he couldn’t pinpoint why. Maybe it was the way it had made the occasion seem special as his first true outing with friends. Maybe it was the way Akira had complimented him before the two, accompanied by their friend Ryuji, had made the walk to the festival together.  
As special as being the only one in a yukata was, it did make Yusuke stick out quite a bit, especially considering the two boys he hung around both wore normal, casual attire. He didn’t exactly focus on how he must have stuck out in a crowd, towering over most people at the festival in a delicately made yukata, instead his mind focused a bit more on Akira. It would have been interesting if they matched the girls, who both wore yukatas alongside Yusuke when they went to the festivals. Akira already had a natural beauty and elegance about him, it would have been great to see him in a yukata, especially as a muse. Despite this observation, no passing thought about clothing could ever match what Yusuke saw when the fireworks began.

Yusuke and Akira drifted away from the group originally so Yusuke could have a companion nearby as he tried to calm down from the noise and pushing around during the festival. Yusuke, of course, didn’t intend on speaking much, but to have a familiar presence was always comforting. He didn’t even notice when the fireworks began until he heard the familiar bang and a flash of light that accompanied the explosion. Soon, many more distant bangs were sounded as the night sky blew up in shapes and colors, replacing each other as they faded into smoke after their explosion. Yusuke wasn’t even paying attention to it. Instead, his gaze was on Akira, whose eyes were wide in fascination from the light show above them, the light from each firework casting a colorful highlight against his face and reflecting in his glasses. He looked so elegant in a way no clothing could ever accentuate, his face was innocent and his commonplace from was upturned into a soft smile.

Yusuke didn’t realize he was still on his bed, his body initially wanting to rest from a day of school after a lot of walking his body wasn’t entirely used to. He held his hand in his own, staring off at the easel again. That image of Akira graced his mind and soon found itself being arranged perfectly on the easel before him. He sat, only staring for a moment with a smile steadily creeping onto his own face, his cheeks warm from the thought of trying to capture that moment. And now there the easel sat, with a fond memory and face gracing its paper. It wasn’t something he could keep out in the open, especially if Akira were to visit, but it was something to make Yusuke feel at peace for awhile with a flushed face and full heart.


End file.
